Thin Walls
by RMarie124
Summary: Lucy didn't expect to be in a hot cabin laying this close to Wyatt, and she certainly didn't expect there to be nothing but a sheet separating them from Bonnie and Clyde, who were quite busy, and quite loud.


Hello everyone!

This is my first Timeless fic, and quite frankly my first (published) attempt at smut. I'm pretty pleased with how it came out, and hopefully you are too. I don't own Timeless, and I really wish there had been more of the show. It was so good.

* * *

Lucy didn't think that she would ever be in the same room as Bonnie and Clyde, much less in the same room during their nighttime activities with nothing but a sheet separating them. She also didn't expect to be laying so closely to Wyatt, and part of her didn't want to be after that kiss they shared earlier. She replayed the way it felt in her head and felt the arousal that accompanied the kiss return full force.

The situation was a dangerous combination of factors: the kiss that started a small flame in her belly, the heat that made it necessary for her and Wyatt to strip down in order to be comfortable, and the unmistakable noises of sex coming from just a few feet away.

Lucy was _very_ turned on, and she wanted just as badly to be able to take care of it, but she couldn't. Not in any way that was deemed appropriate, at least. She couldn't take care of herself, not with Wyatt right there. She couldn't join Bonnie and Clyde because the invitation hadn't been extended. And perhaps most disappointingly, Wyatt couldn't get her off because he was still devoted to Jessica and he had only kissed her as a part of an on-the-fly disguise they'd had to come up with. She squirmed and tried to cross her legs to get some desperately needed friction.

"Lucy?" Wyatt whispered.

Her muscles tensed. "Yeah?"

"How long are they gonna go at it, do you think?" He shifted slightly. "It's kind of…uncomfortable."

"I don't know, Wyatt. Despite all the moonshine it sounds like they're wide awake and full of energy."

As if to prove a point, bonnie let out a moan that hit Lucy's ears and made her shiver.

"You like what you hear?" Wyatt teased; his voice low.

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I—well it's—um…" but she couldn't find the right words. She let a small "yes" tumble from her lips, hoping it would end her up in a situation where she was getting it as good as Bonnie.

"Me too." Wyatt responded.

She turned her head immediately to face his. Before she could say anything, Bonnie and Clyde both moaned in perhaps the dirties way Lucy had ever heard. She closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I almost wish we could've joined them." Lucy admitted. "I mean, it sounds like they were having a _really_ good time, and I saw the way they were both checking us out. But they didn't offer, and their status as murderers and criminals does make them a bit less appealing."

"I didn't take you for that kind of person, _ma'am_." Wyatt grinned, giving his voice a bit of edge on the last word, the way he knew Lucy secretly loved. "But in a way, I totally agree with you."

"Oh please, Wyatt. I can't believe you haven't noticed by now that I'm attracted to men and women. And no, bisexuality does not automatically mean that I love having sex with multiple people at a time, it's just something that I personally happen to enjoy occasionally." Lucy couldn't believe she was telling all of this to Wyatt, but they were already in too deep to admitting things to each other for her to stop. "And you too, apparently."

Wyatt looked stunned, but he nodded his agreement. The revelations hung in the air, and they both lay there, listening to the sound of skin hitting skin and the headboard hitting the wall. Clyde said something unintelligibly, but Bonnie seemed to love it, because she moaned her approval.

"Wyatt?"

"Yeah." His voice was husky.

"Please tell me this is affecting you the same way it's affecting me." She closed her eyes, waiting for rejection.

His hand wound around hers where they rested in the small sliver of space between them. He squeezed it. "Yes. It is."

Lucy couldn't help it. "Oh, thank God." They both let out nervous laughs. "It would've been super embarrassing if I was the only one who was ridiculously turned on by this. I mean, it's one thing to like what you hear, but it's another for it to affect you like that."

"Trust me, Lucy, you're not alone." Wyatt brought their hands up and kissed the back of Lucy's hand.

"The question is, do we take turns in the bathroom taking care of ourselves in a moderately satisfactory way, or do we do something about it now?" Lucy asked coyly, bringing Wyatt's hand closer to her mouth and kissing his fingertips. She untangled their fingers and grinned as she looked Wyatt right in the eyes and dared to kiss one of his fingers again, this time bringing it into her mouth.

Wyatt groaned and wrapped his other hand around the back of Lucy's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It was nothing like the kiss from dinner. No, this kiss was open mouthed, and downright dirty. Lucy grabbed at the undershirt Wyatt had been wearing, pulling him closer. They both shifted to their sides, their legs tangling together as they kept kissing. One of Wyatt's hands came up to frame Lucy's neck and she hummed in approval. Wyatt's grip tightened slightly at the sound and he pulled away. "I also never thought you'd be into this." He whispered in her ear, tightening his grip on her neck again, ever so slightly. Lucy moaned and wrapped one of her hands around his, urging him to press tighter.

When his hand left her neck, Lucy grinned. "Wyatt, there's a lot of things I'm into. You just have to figure them out for yourself." One of Wyatt's legs pushed up between hers and she moaned again. Her hips began to move, finally working to release some of the pressure that had built up. Wyatt started leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck, biting and licking occasionally. He listened for Lucy's gasps and moans of approval, repeating things that earned him an extra-long and slow movement of Lucy's hips as she tried to gain more friction.

Wyatt shifted so that Lucy ended up on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. She hasped and started rocking her hips again, but this time she deliberately moved them over Wyatt's very prominent hard-on. They both moaned loudly. Lucy reached a hand between them and undid the buttons of Wyatt's pants and pushed them down. He was silently thankful for the release from the painful constraints of his pants. Then, Lucy reached to pull her slip off and all coherent thought was gone from Wyatt's mind. He sat up and immediately started giving Lucy's breasts his attention. He licked one of her nipples lightly and rubbed his thumb over the other. Lucy gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging almost painfully into his skin. This spurred hi on and he continued to lick and suck at one nipple, while rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. Lucy's gasps and moans mixed in the air with Bonnie and Clyde's, who seemed to be going again.

Lucy pulled Wyatt's head away and brought it up to hers. Before she kissed him, she whispered, "do you think that we're the reason they're going for round two?"

"I fucking hope so." Wyatt growled, pulling in for another kiss. "Let's give them a good show."

Lucy hummed in approval and kissed him back. One of Wyatt's hands brushed down Lucy's torso and settled between her legs. Lucy gasped as his fingers found her clit.

"God, you feel so good." Wyatt whispered in her ear. Lucy ground her hips down into his hand. "I've thought about doing this since the day I met you."

"I have too," Lucy gasped out. "God, the amount of times I imagined you touching me like this."

"Is it anything like you imagined?" Wyatt continued his ministrations on her clit, and bringing up his other hand to brush over one of her nipples.

"So much better than I imagined." She rose up slightly, and guided Wyatt's hand to her entrance. He slipped both fingers inside and set a steady rhythm.

"Fuck." Lucy breathed. "I thought about you fingering me like this back in 1865. I saw the way you looked at me in that blue dress. Can you imagine that, Wyatt? Me, against a wall, blue skirt hiked up between us, and you having to keep me quiet because you're giving it to me so fucking good that I can't help but moan?"

"Oh my fucking _God_, Lucy." Wyatt thrusted his fingers harder and faster. He reached his other hand back up to her neck again, this time holding as tight as Lucy had showed him that she liked. She moaned loudly and ground her hips harder into his hand.

"Wyatt." She gasped.

"Hmm?" He responded, bringing his hand back down to her breast, rolling her nipple roughly between his fingers.

Lucy looked directly at him. "Fuck me."

Wyatt growled and pulled his fingers out. Lucy grabbed his hand at put the two fingers in her mouth, still looking him in the eyes.

"Fuck. Lucy." He moaned. He shifted them so that Lucy was on her stomach, hips propped up and face in the pillows. She heard Wyatt undressing the rest of the way. Lucy snuck her hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Shem moaned loudly and immediately Wyatt's hand was pulling hers away. He leaned over and said, "keep your hands where I put them, or I swear to God, I won't let you come." Lucy gasped and nodded, a new flood of arousal making its way down between her legs.

Finally, she could feel Wyatt kneeling behind her. He teased her with the tip of his dick, coating himself with her wetness. He paused and whispered, "We don't have…"

"Pill." She cut him off. "Now hurry up and fuck me until I scream."

Wyatt entered her in one swift motion. They both moaned at the feeling. Wyatt put his hands on her hips and started moving. He went slowly at first, trying to prolong the experience, but when Lucy gasped and told him to go harder and faster, he immediately obliged. Soon, their moans were mixed with Bonnie and Clyde's. Wyatt reached down, threaded his fingers through Lucy's hair, and gave an experimental tug. She gasped and clenched around him. "More." She commanded. He pulled harder and she moaned loudly. He continued to pull her hair and pound into her at a relentless pace.

"Touch yourself." He rasped out. Lucy whimpered and acquiesced, reaching her hand down to rub her clit once more. She rubbed her clit in circles, feeling her legs start to shake. He pulled her hair again, this time harder, and she felt herself nearly go over the edge.

Wyatt continued his relentless pace, and she continued touching herself. She couldn't keep quiet, and she moaned every time he pulled her hair or hit the right spot inside her. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "I thought about fucking you like this in Vegas. That damn waitress outfit drove me crazy. I wanted to bend you over the back of the couch and push that skirt up and fuck you until you screamed my name. I thought about it for a week in the shower."

"God, I wish you had," Lucy responded, pushing her hips back to meet his as he thrust forward. "I saw the way you were looking at me. It made me so fucking wet, Wyatt."

He growled and brought his hand down on her ass, the sound hung in the air and Lucy moaned loudly. "Wyatt. Oh God, _Wyatt_." She called out. "I'm so close."

"Let go, Lucy, I've got you." Wyatt said, thrusting deeply and grabbing her ass.

And she did. Lucy came hard, her whole body tensing up, her head thrown back, a scream escaping her throat. Wyatt followed closely behind, letting out a groan of pleasure and thrusting a few final times before pulling out. Lucy collapsed and shifted to her side, Wyatt following suit and curling around her. Bonnie and Clyde had gone silent as well.

"That was…" Lucy breathed, "so hot. Holy shit. You are amazing."

Wyatt ran his hand up and down Lucy's side. "You're talking. _You_ were amazing. I wish we had time for round two, but it sounds like Bonnie and Clyde are asleep."

Lucy sighed and stretched. "We have time for round two when we get back home." She got up, and bent over, purposely giving Wyatt a good look as she picked her slip up.

He groaned. "God, I hope so."

* * *

This was fun to write. I plan to write more for this show in the future!

Have a great day, all! :)


End file.
